Harry Potter and the Wolf Piper
by The Wolf Piper
Summary: A 'what if' saga featuring Zamiel Piper and the cast of Harry Potter. What if Zamiel had been dragged into the war of the wizarding world? Imagine the mayhem and destruction he'd bring to absolutely anyone who threatened him and his wolves?


**Prologue:**

Zamiel felt the shift in the air as something happened far away; something that could potentially change this world for the worse. He began to fear for the Wolves and headed right back to the current litter he protected.

On his way, he was struck by some form of magic he'd never seen or felt before. A green apparition surrounded him before knocking him out cold. The next thing he knew, he was surrounded by many humans, each with what appeared to be polished and carved sticks of wood. He was tied to a chair, the bonds strong and protected by a similar magic to the blast that had hit him. Before him stood what looked like a family, three blonde people, two males, clearly father and son, and a female who must have been the mother. Another woman stood before him, a crazed look in her eye. Her hair stuck out all over the place which only added to her insanely evil glare.

Thankfully, Zamiel's glasses were undamaged, as well as his hat and the rest of his clothing. His overcoat was resting folded on a table as well as his shirt and vest. He was however, still wearing the hat and glasses.

"What is your name then love?" asked the crazed looking one. Zamiel thought the name would do no harm to him, so he replied.

"Zamiel. And what might yours be?" he asked in return.

"I'm Belatrix. I serve the Dark Lord in all his splendour. As do my friends." she replied. Zamiel smiled, staring at the blonde trio through his glasses. The boy seemed nervous about something. Perhaps he was new to the cult serving this dark lord Belatrix spoke of.

"The Dark Lord? You must be joking. There's no such thing as a dark lord." he said. Belatrix rushed towards him and smacked him with the stick she held in her hand.

"Naughty! The Dark Lord must not be insulted, least of all by a Mudblood such as yourself." she threatened.

"A what? Mudblood? Never heard of that term. I've been called many things Belatrix. Wolf Piper, Dark Hunter, Time Child. Then there are the more exciting names such as: The harbinger of death, Monster and Abomination. Monster was the more common one used out of those three. But Mudblood? Never!" he replied, taking pleasure in this little situation he'd been put in.

"The Dark Lord will have no-one to oppose him." she replied, seeming to ignore everything he'd just said.

"Like I said, There is no such thing as a dark Lord. He may be an evil lord, but nobody rules the darkness." he said, Belatrix going to strike him again. Zamiel tilted his head back, her hand missing him by a hair.

"Well... No-one except me." he continued, the bonds tying him to the chair loosening. He stood up, the ropes falling to his bare feet. Belatrix took a step back, her crazy eyes never leaving his glasses.

"I see you've stripped me of everything except for my restraint clothes. Why is that I wonder?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

"They wouldn't come off. I'd have had a little fun had they done so." she replied, standing to her full height which wasn't nearly tall enough to match Zamiel. He walked over to his folded clothing and began placing them on. Belatrix began to fire magic at the changing Deity.

"Why won't this stupid wand work?" she demanded, bashing it against the table beside her, causing it to break. Zamiel turned to her, fully clothed and removed his glasses.

"It works fine my dear. I just adapted to the magic, that's all. Like I said: Nobody controls the darkness, except for me." he replied.

"And one more thing deary." he added in her accent. Belatrix fell backwards, tripping over a shadow he'd sent to sneak up behind her. The trio of blondes were long gone by now.

"When you're crazy as hell, you should first check to see how sane the victim is. As it is, I'm a little insane myself. So many bad memories and the likes. A little advice that's been given a little too late. Good try Belatrix. Now... Goodnight!" he said, his body transforming into an abomination of darkness and orange eyes. Part of him took the form of a rabid wolf and darted toward the crazed woman, consuming her almost instantly.

"That girl was pretty if not a little screwy to begin with. Now, where are the other three? I imagine they'll be just as delectable if not more so. The fear in them is overpowering. I'm getting hungry. And as for this Dark Lord, if he can truly call himself that. I wonder how he'll taste? Perhaps one of the blondes knows." he said, his form returning to normal. His black overcoat rested on his shoulders, the bottom falling down to his boots.

"Good night, Belatrix Lestrange. Enjoy your eternal rest, for damnation greets you beyond the ninth gate of Hell." he commented before walking off, his shadow detaching from him and consuming the entire building after he left. It then went to return to him, becoming like a regular shadow once again.


End file.
